bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hypersonic Clash of Titans
Meteor Mash "......aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" CRASH!!! "Ow...why is it that when I dimension jump, I always end up in mid-air falling to earth?" Hikaru Kurosaki slowly got up, wincing at his wounds sustained during his meteor like fall to the ground. He dusted off his shoulders, then looked around at where he stood. He was in Karakura Town. "Of all the..." Reality slapped him in the face. He frantically looked around, trying to sense his wife Rukia and the others at the Kurosaki Winery. None of them could be found. "So, I'm out of Kan'na and right into ANOTHER universe. Well, let's see if this place has anyone worth scouting out." Hikaru closed his eyes, not really necessary, but it gave the impression of concentrating. He homed in on what seemed like the strongest power in the area, directing him towards the West Coast of the United States. "Is that...Echo? No, but it's someone like him...Another Asakura." Hikaru's disappearance did not even make a sound. ---- Walking along the rain filled coast of Cross City, N was contemplating the latest series of events that led to him regaining his powers. As he sighed he felt something powerful and slightly familiar. "A Kurosaki? here?" He asked himself as he turned to see a man with red hair. "Who are you?" He asked as he felt the large amount of spiritual energy. Well, at least Sōzōshin bloodlines transcend universes, thought Hikaru. That's one positive on this crazy road trip. "Former Captain of the 7th Division, Hikaru Kurosaki." "How come I have never heard of you Hikaru Kurosaki?" N asked him as he scanned his spiritual aura, it was something like his own, but mixed with other legendary clans. "I am Nisshō Kyō Asakura, The first Captain of the Ninth Division and former member of the Royal Guard." "Royal Guard?" Hikaru stroked his chin. "Wow, and I thought my credentials were good. Even as a Yonkō, I never made it to the Zero Division. Still can't believe Kirio Hikifune made it there. Say, is Old Man Yama dead in this universe too?" "Kirio.....that name, it's the name of the woman who replaced me and hmph Old man Yama-ji has been dead for sometime," Nisshō said as he started to grit his teeth at the thought. "I heard that he met his end by the hands of that Quincy Juhabach; it makes my blood boil to know that filth still walks this earth..." N said as he gritted his teeth harder. "And that Yonkō title, does that mean your a member of the legendary group? It has been some time since anyone has held that title, the last generation died 600 years ago." "600?" Hikaru's surprise overshadowed his chipper demeanor. "That's quite some time. And Reiō rest Genryusai Yamamoto's ancient soul. He was one of my greater rivals." He remembered the comment on the Yonkō. "As far as the Yonkō are concerned, I am indeed part of that group. I am the Yonkō of Zanjutsu from the 8th and 9th generations of the Yonkō. At least, in my universe. And as for Juhabach, I never really kept tabs on him, but I think he's still around. He's not as big a threat that Kurama Kawahiru was. Nobody could match a former Yonkō with a grudge against my family, especially my ancestress." "An evil kawahiru?" N questioned as he paced around the Kurosaki. "So how strong are you, the Kurosaki are pretty scarce, the only family I've heard of was the one that Ichigo Kurosaki is a part of...." He explained as he reverted to his Shinigami form. "Ichigo, huh? He's quite the Soul Reaper, or do you prefer Shinigami?" Hikaru cracked his neck. "Let's see. If I really gave it my all in a battle, pulling out all the stops, my power is equal to..." A column of violent purple energy surged around Hikaru, simmering down till an aura of menace encircled him. "The entire Zero Division and the Gotei 13." He chuckled, "Of course, I'd like to say that, but ever since that battle with Kurama, my powers have been a little strange. One minute, I could send a Ken'natsu that would level all of Hell. The next, even a Getsuga Tenshō wouldn't scratch a low level Espada. It's like my powers are being reshaped or something." Hikaru stretched, then readied himself for battle. "So I'll spare you the strangeness of my Shikai, and get right to it then." Holding his sword out, he stared down his soon to be opponent. "I don't think I'll need to hold back against a former Captain, let alone a former Zero Division member." Hikaru's spiritual pressure disappeared, "Bankai." Watching Hikaru release his Bankai, prompted N to do the same, non-verbally doing so from his sealed form. Upon initiating his Bankai, wave over wave of scarlet spiritual permeate from his core and flow off his form in waves. Upon calling out his Bankai, one would hear a deafening gut wrenching scream which overtakes all outside noises, as his body is covered completely in his red spiritual energy, blocking his opponents view of how his appearance changes. Hikaru slashed his sword to the side, clearing away the smoke associated with Bankai transformation. His well-put together red kimono turned into a tattered navy blue kimono that looked like he had endured the worst wars and battles. His ponytail hung higher, and he now carried a wakizashi with his katana. Gauntlets adorned his hands, and his white socks turned black, and his tabi appeared white. Hikaru's naming of his Bankai almost sounded like a breath, "Tengoku Ketsugi." Once the light faded, Hikaru was able to see N's transformation. In this form he took on a very monk-like appearance, wearing a long brown robe reaching down to his feet, and tied at the waist with a yellow ribbon-like belt. Underneath his robe he was seen wearing only brown pants which he revealed when he discarded his robe. On his chest, back and arms, he sported tattoos that had the appearance of arrows, but they were not solid, as they were actually cascading sound waves. "Hanshaha Kōgō," He said as he was revealed to being unarmed. "Hmm, that's pretty cool," HIkaru spoke in a deeper, more confident tone. "Lemme just test something out." He raised his right hand, firmly gripping his katana. "Getsuga..." As he swung down, his sword glowed navy blue, "TEN-SHŌ!" He fired a Getsuga, thinner than a gold leaf towards Nisshō. N smirked as he held out his hand and waited for the attack to hit him. Once the Getsuga his his form, it splintered around his body and his Shield of Sound was revealed to Hikaru as it crackled. "Guess you have seen my special barrier..." "And that was one of the more focused ones," Hikaru smirked. "Let's try this. Seiginomikata Ichi: Kogata Genbaku." After saying this, Hikaru's katana emitted a sphere of red energy that floated towards Nisshō. Nisshō simply kicked his Shunpo into reverse and generated a micro sonicboom which propelled his body away from the sphere and knocked it back towards Hikaru. After he stopped moving he focused his mind and vibrated his molecules in order to create a katana made out of pure vibrational energy. "O-lay." Bankai Royale HIkaru caught the energy construct as if it were a ball. "That won't work. Only detonates with my permission." He tossed it back towards Nisshō, snapping as he did so, intending for it to detonate within Nisshō's range. Nisshō spun rather quickly using his centrifugal force to generate a funnel which he used to pick up the ball and throw it into the air far above them. After looking at the Kurosaki he choose to play a little game. Using his incredible shunpo he appeared next to his opponent and inched near his face. "Want to hear a secret?" He asked as he fired his Hypersonic Screech in the Yonkō's ear. Hikaru's entire being became frazzled from the assault on his ears. "Ow." He swatted the side of his head as though he was trying to comically get water out of his ears. The former captain let out a loud laugh as he watched the Yonkō try to get the ringing out of his ear. "Hurt?" "Eh, not really," Hikaru yawned. "Nodoka's music has more screeching than that attack. The kid just doesn't know how to keep quiet." Comically looking defeated as he was unsuccessful in his attack, Nisshō lunged at Hikaru, aiming to grab his blade in his right hand. Using his speed he propelled himself forward at high speeds. "You like sound waves, huh? Try this one on for size." He aimed his blade at Nisshō, strangely looking slow as he did this. "Rairō Otakebi." A huge roar, sounding like the howling of 10,000 wolves sped to crash into the Step Master. Smirking as it hit him, he quickly turned the tables and pulled out the stops. "All vibrations are mine to manipulate and control, so take your own attack." He said as he rebounded the roar back towards Hikaru before appearing next to him again to swing his hand at Hikaru's swords. Hikaru quickly shot his arms to the sides, creating a sort of cancelling sound shield around him, defelcting his own roar. He also drew his wakizashi as he did this, defending against Nisshō's swing. Smirking again, he knew that Hikaru had forgotten about his Shield of Sound, which clashed with his wakizashi, digging into it as he closed his hand slowly around the blade harmlessly. Hikaru grinned, "Cancelling the sound blasts was easy. I never thought that I could get you this close as well." His wakizashi and katana began glowing purple and he raised them to where the edges of the blades faced Nisshō. "Nibai Getsuga" Two immensely powerful Getsugas were fired at Nisshō, point blank. Being blasted backwards by the blast, he felt something shocking, the point-blank Getsuga attack caused his barrier to lapse. Looking at his own hands he knew he couldn't do that again, without risking Hikaru noticing the lapse as well. Shifting his molecules he started to vibrate at high speeds before launching a large tornado-like sonic attack. "Hyper-speed. Not my best area. More of Eckies' style," He prepared a defensive stance, which caused him to inwardly blankly stare. His defense was terrible. All of his defense came from elaborate, and sometimes silly, counterattacks. Category:Narutokurosaki547 Category:Nisshou Category:Roleplay